


No

by LordSantiago



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Consent Issues, End of Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, Mon-El is the worst, entitled Mon-El
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9937070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSantiago/pseuds/LordSantiago
Summary: Lena Luthor has been invited to her close friend's apartment to have a small dinner with her new boyfriend.  The night ends before it even begins when something happens that shakes Kara to her core.  Needing to be her own hero's hero, Lena steps up to give support to her only friend in National City.





	

The night was warm with a slight breeze off the coast bringing in the spring weather. Lena Luthor contemplated the upcoming nuances of business for L Corp and its subsidiaries while her driver wound his way through the streets of National City to one of her favorite places. Kara Danvers had extending an invitation to “her best friend” to enjoy some time with her and her boyfriend, Mike of the Interns.

 

Lena knew of the individual but did not truly have a set opinion of him just yet. First impressions were...mild annoyance, to say the least, but if the person was important to Kara then she would do her best to accommodate her closest confidante. The car slowed, pulling up to the curb just below Kara's apartment.

 

“No need to get out, Otis,” Lena smiled to the portly driver with a kind smile.

 

“Are you sure, Ms Luthor?” His eyes crinkled in the mirror with a wry grin. “Would you like for me to wait here?”

 

“No,” she replied. “I'll call should I need an arrangement back to the penthouse. Thank you, Otis.”

 

Lena stepped out onto the curb, taking a small bag of appetizers and a bottle of champagne with to enjoy with Kara and her friend. Looking around, something piques her attention. Loud sounds of a scuffle, along with a crash and lots of breaking. She looked around but nothing was amiss.

 

Then, a voice screamed out in rage. “I SAID NO!”

 

Kara's corner apartment balcony explodes. What appears to be a man flies out of the window, sailing across the darkened sky into the wooded park across the street. Pieces of familiar furniture and pastel pillows rained down.

 

“Kara?” Lena whispers in quiet prayer then shouts. “Otis, call 9-1-1!”

 

Lena runs headlong into the building. How she managed to take two stairs at a time in her heels was beyond her, but soon she reached Kara's door. The solid entryway lay in pieces. Lena stumbled into the room to a scene of chaos.

 

Torn blankets and pillows were scattered around the apartment. Her wooden island was shattered across the kitchen area with a leg sticking out of her upper cabinets. The table was flattened against the far way, her TV now a glitching wreck. Amid pieces of paper, stuffing and various pizza toppings and pot stickers was the most unnerving sight to Lena.

 

Kara Danvers, the brightest and most endearing person Lena Luthor had ever known, stood as still as a statue, her arm outstretched as if she had just thrown a weak punch. However, everything about her was wrong, very wrong. Kara's top, typically an impeccable choice of pastel, was roughly torn and hanging in loose tatters. Even her bra was ripped. Lena could see the beginnings of a hand-shaped bruise on her upper arm. Other marks told more of the mayhem. Her lovely blonde hair was disordered in such a way that only someone who had been in a similar situation could understand. Kara was breathing hard and fast. Her glasses akimbo on her face, the arm at her temple snapped cleanly off.

 

“Kara?” Lena whispered. She took a hesitant step forward. “Kara, are you...are you okay?”

 

Stepping into her friend's line of sight, Lena could only fathom the thoughts going through her dearest friend's mind. Her blue eyes were unfocused, twitching back and forth. Kara's breathing became ragged. Slowly, Lena watched as Kara finally realized she was right there. Her own heart ached as she noticed the small tremble in the blonde's bloodied lip. Lena took a chance, stepping into Kara's personal space. She placed her hands softly on either side of her face, capturing Kara's gaze with her own.

 

“Kara,” Lena spoke gently.

 

“Lena?” Kara's voice broke. “You're here?”

 

“Yes, I'm right here,” Lena used an even tone. She would think about the chaos of what she witnessed later. Right now, her closest friend, her hero, her Kara needed her now more than ever. “It's going to be okay. Help is coming. And, I'm right here.”

 

And with those simple words, the damn burst. The blonde, stalwart reporter that Lena admired as her own personal champion, crumbled into Lena's arms as they collapsed to the floor. Tears fell and sobs echoed as what just happened finally pierced the fog of circumstance. Lena held her close, letting her cry unbidden and safe. Sounds of sirens grew close and soon thereafter, she spotted Detective Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers, Kara's own sister step into the room. The undeniable shock on their faces was as almost as distressing as the continued cries of the broken woman in Lena's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after a lot of thought and my own various experiences with entitled and selfish individuals. It may be a social commentary by myself. Rape should never be a character's back story. Ever. I've had intelligent conversations with greatly respected comic book professionals that it should never be used. My one fear is that someone may try it for this show. This story may cause people emotion pain because they have lived through those experiences, and for that i apologize. You have my eternal support. For those who believe i paint a character in a bad way, the exit is on your right. Use it.


End file.
